The Dream
by Manya91
Summary: Lena dreams about a superhero and a reporter then takes matters into her own hands. basically pure porn, enjoy


Heavy breathes filled the room, pants, moans, cries of pleasure and whispered obscenities.  
Lena laid on her back, undressed safe for her bra and panties, Kara pulling down her pants, leaving wet open mouthed kisses down their trail.  
There was a warm presence behind her, pressed into her back, rough fabric making itself known on her skin.

Blue sleeved arms encircling her, hands kneading her breasts, the fabric causing wonderous sensations, twirling nipples every so often, pulling, rolling.  
The feelings enough to make Lena mad with desire, her head falling back on the blonde hero's shoulder, gasps leaving her lips at every tug.  
A wet tongue licking over the shell of her ear, shuddering as she felt Kara move her way back up slowly.

Her fingernails grazing the skin of her legs, followed by presses of lips, soft moans escaping the blonde reporter when her tongue made contact with Lena's skin.  
A hand shot up and tangled itself in the blonde locks behind her, a hum escaping the hero as she twirled hair around her fingers and tugged, turning her face so they could kiss.  
Slow, passionate, exhillirating, a battle of passion, moans escaping both their lips.

Kara looked up at the sounds, pausing her worshipping of Lena's body at her thigh, she bit there softly as she witnessed the scene.  
A small yelp combined with a moan leaving Lena's lips and she broke the kiss as she looked at Kara.  
Both their eyes hooded, watching each other trough eyelashes, breathing heavy.

Their connection lost as Supergirl kneaded her breast a little too roughly and she groaned as her head fell back on her shoulder.  
Kara continued her path upwards and gave a quick kiss on Lena's sex, enough to tease and to make her feel, but not enough to give her the statisfication of a release.  
Lena groaned at the lack of pressure as Kara moved up and cupped Lena's face, her mouth kissing every bit of skin she could see.

Every ending of the kiss was followed by a tongue pressing firmly against her skin, making Lena's breathing even more rapid than it already was.  
Anticipation reached its max when Kara kissed her on the corner of her mouth and Lena's subtly tilted her head at the end of the kiss and captured Kara's tongue with her own.  
Moans escaped them both with every twirl of their tongues, every taste they got of each other, fuelling each other on more.

A hand stopped kneading her breast and cupped her jaw from behind, fingers trailing the edge, while her mouth was back on her neck, licking streaks up to her ear and ending with a nibble.  
Licking back down where her neck met her shoulder and bit down, careful not to use too much force, Supergirl smirked when Lena gasped in her kiss with Kara.  
Her hands trailed from her jaw to her pale back, her hand toying with the clasp of her red lace bra, kisses were sprawled on the skin as she unclasped it.

Kara waisted no time and slipped the bands on her shoulder off and tossed the bra away, mesmerized by the beauty that the bra revealed.  
Lena's heavy breathing making her breasts heave up and down, nearly putting her into a trance, eyes fixated on the movement and Lena fixated on Kara's face.  
Supergirl's fingers deftly found a nipple and tugged at it, making her arch her back and letting Kara see more of the pale goodness.

The movement put her out her reverie and quickly brought her lips to the free nipple, sucking, biting, licking, kissing.  
Lena was already soaked, sure that she could throw the panties out now, she could feel the wetness growing as Kara brought her leg up and planted it in between Lena's legs.  
A loud moan escaped her as Supergirl kissed her roughly, the contrast between the rough experienced touches of Supergirl and the shy loving touches of Kara turning her on even more so.

Kara left the nipple and kissed her way down to Lena's panties, the scent of her arousal overwhelming, Lena broke the kiss with Supergirl to look down.  
A fully dressed Kara Danvers sat on her knees, kissing just above the waistband of her panties, pulling it down slightly to show a small patch of curls and kissing there.  
Her hips shot up at the feeling and Kara took that moment to undo her of her panties, tugging them over her hips and off her legs.

Lena stared at Kara as Supergirl's hands toyed with her breasts, her lips firmly on her neck, knowing she was leaving marks but couldn't bring herself to care too much.  
Kara's eyes grew wide and dark with lust as she saw how much wetness had already coated Lena and she involutarily licked her lips.  
Her lips quirked into a smirk and bend down to kiss the wettest part, her tongue darting out partially for a quick taste and she let out a soft hum.

Lena's hips shot up at the feeling and Supergirl's hand shot down to steady her hips, using enough strength to keep her still, but not enough to hurt her.  
The use of that strength send another wave of wetness down her core and Kara chuckled lightly as she spread her folds with her tongue and circled her entrance.  
Tasting Lena's juices as she dipped her tongue in and Lena moaned loudly trying to buck her hips for more friction, more of Kara, more of her tongue, just MORE.

Supergirl grinned as she felt the struggles Lena's hips were having with staying still and she used one hand to guide away from her breast and up to her jaw.  
Her clothed front pressed firmly against her bare back, pushing even further into her as she turned her face and licked Lena's lips.  
She slipped her tongue in when she gasped as Kara had curled her tongue against her inner walls.

She was close, she could feel it, her breasts were heaving as Supergirls fingers trailed down to her nipple once again, breaths leaving her body in gasps in between kisses.  
A small line of sweat on her forehead from all the different sensations that she was feeling.  
Kara's tongue deep inside of her, moving in and out of her, curling when she exited and Supergirls tongue alternating between entwining with hers and licking her bottom lip.

Shudders were wrecking her body, her muscles clenching and relaxing, one hand was entwined with Supergirl's hair and the other down in Kara's golden locks.  
Just as she was about to voice her plea Kara had moved her tongue out and up to her clit, first flat, using the muscle to create pressure, but not moving it.  
She took pity on the gasping woman and took the nub in her mouth as she sucked at it wildly, each time her teeth grazing gently across it.

Lena's moans and pants became more frequent and her arms were quivering, her hips relentlessy trying to buck against Supergirl's firm grip.  
Two fingers suddenly entered and curled against her spot as Supergirl painfully pinched her nipple and bit roughly at her ear and at that moment all she saw was a white light.  
The scream of the orgasm was stuck in her throat as her head pressed firmly on Supergirl's shoulder, grounding herself.

Kara kept nibbling and licking and moving her fingers deep inside of Lena, rubbing the small puckered patch hidden inside.  
Her orgasm was intense, her chest moving erradically up and down, breathing uncontrollably fast.  
As her body relaxed into the woman behind her Kara stopped her movements, her lips leaving the woman's clit and moved up to kiss her, her fingers still buried inside of her.

A hand out of Lena's peripheral vision cups Kara's jaw and her thumb strokes affectionately, a small smile playing on Kara's lips at the gesture, before leaning down and kissing Lena.  
She moaned at the taste of herself at the reporters tongue, her hips bucking as Supergirl relieved the pressure on her hips and let her hands guide down to her clit.  
Her head fell on Kara's shoulder when Supergirl started to slowly circle it, her bucking hips creating more friction with Kara's still buried fingers.

She heard the two women softly chuckle, a combination of endearment and arousal as they shared a look.  
Supergirl sped up her motions, picking up pace as Kara started thrusting her fingers, curling them with every thrust.  
Lena's moans were loud and reverberated off the walls, her body spazzing with every movement.

Supergirl sucked at her neck as Kara sucked at her nipple and her free hand played with the other.  
The first orgasm had made everything extremely sensitive and she came within seconds, her mouth open in a scream that she wasn't sure came out or not.  
Her throat felt raw and dry and her hands found Kara's arms and gripped them hard, small bruises formed as her high reached it peak.

Neither women were slowing down, Supergirl even going so far as using a bit of her superspeed to add to it.  
Thus as soon as her orgasm had ended she was thrown into another moment of bliss, her mouth on Kara's shoulder, biting hard to stiffle her scream she was sure she was going to let loose.  
When the waves of her third orgasm slowed down she pulled back and lovingly kissed the teethmarks on Kara's shoulder, a silent apology hidden for the slightly older reporter.

She opened her mouth to talk, but no words came out, closing her mouth instead, realizing not one word would come out that would make any sense.  
Supergirl whispered something in her ear, but she couldn't understand what she said and Kara giggled at Supergirl, clearly she did understood.  
Lena looked up, eyes drowsy and drooping, her mouth still open in a gasp, her breathing slowly returning to normal.

"It's time" Kara said softly almost sad and Lena looked confused for a moment, time for what?  
Just as she was about to open her mouth a loud piercing sound echoe'd trough the room, she looked up in confusion, looking around the room.  
The women faded to a mere shadow as Lena's eyes focussed on the sound of her alarm clock.

She groaned and slammed the clock off a little too harshly, a crack appearing in the display at the use of such brute force.  
She was beyond frustrated, she came so many times in the dreams and not one of those eased up the tension in her muscles, if anything it made it worse.  
By now she was used to dream about Supergirl, her super strength always a bit of a turn on, but this was the first time Kara was there to and it made everything so much worse.

Lena almost felt guilty when she brought her hand down underneath her shorts, almost.  
She let out a gasp as she felt how soaked she was and she curled her fingers and brought up the moisture to create a bigger sensation on her clit.  
Starting with a soft gentle rythm she circled her clit, until her hips started bucking and she could feel the walls contract inside of her.

Reaching for the nightstand with her free hand she took out a vibrator and applied pressure on her clit, not turning it on, rubbing it up and down, up and down, teasing her entrance with every rub.  
She was gasping loudly, trying to get oxygen into her lungs, her body was aching to be filled up, but she didn't relent just yet.  
The vibrator was turned on quickly as she continued to rub up and down, a small circle when she reached her clit, dipping it slightly into herself and then back up again.

The muscles in her stomach were taught, a blinding light appearing behind her eyes and she finally indulged in her need and slipped it inside.  
Sliding deep inside without a problem, she moaned loudly, starting a slow rythm of thrusts, angling it slightly to hit the spot she needed to be hit.  
Speeding up the thrusts she came with Kara's name on her lips, her hips off the bed, feet pressing into the matress, one hand in her hair the other trying to keep thrusting the vibrator.

Her hips shook as the walls inside of her tightened on the vibrator, the vibrations travelling all the way up her body, feeling it everywhere as she shuddered at the intensity of the orgasm.  
As the orgasm subsided she fell back to the bed, turning off the vibrator she sighed, she had never came this hard when it was just Supergirl.  
She knew it was wrong thinking about Kara like this, her best friend, but after that dream she couldn't help it, she had to get rid of the tension that had build up.

She gasped at the loss as she retrieved the vibrator and cleaned it off and laid it beside her, her fingers stroking her strained muscles, marvelling at the amount of wetness.  
When she looked back at the alarmclock a half hour had passed and she quickly got up and got ready for a day at work.  
Knowing that there was a lunch date waiting for her with the blonde of her dream was the only thing pulling her trough the hard day at work.


End file.
